ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons (2021 film)
Nicktoons '''is a 2021 American animated comedy action adventure film Plot Cast = '''SpongeBob SquarePants * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, and Patchy the Pirate * Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancry Brown as Mr. Krabs * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Fred, Harold, Johnny Elaine, and Potty the Parrot * Brian Doyle-Murray as The Flying Dutchman * Dee Bradley Baker as Bubble Bass, Perch Perkins, Squilliam Fancyson, and Tom The Fairly OddParents * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Poof * Daran Norris as Cosmo and Timmy's Dad * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda and Timmy's Mom * Carlos Alasraqui as Mr. Crocker, Mr. Dinkleberg and The Mayor of Dimsdale * Gray DeLise as Vicky, Tootie and Happy Peppy Betty * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat * Jay Leno as the Crimson Chin * Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, Happy Peppy Gary, and Bucky McBadbat * Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay, Elmer, Binky and The Bronze Kneecap * Jim Ward as Doug Dimmadome and Chet Ubetcha * Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Dark Laser Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulson as Carl Wheezer and Skeet * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Tim Curry as Professor Calamitus * Phill LaMarr as Bolbi Stroganovsky Danny Phantom * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Gray DeLise as Sam Mason * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius * Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton, Technus, and The Box Ghost The Loud House * Colin Dean as Lincoln Loud T.U.F.F. Puppy * Jerry Trainor as Duddly Puppy * Gray DeLise as Kitty Katswell * Daran Norris as Chief Herbert Dumbrowski as The Chameleon Rugrats Rocko's Modern Life Doug Ren and Stimpy Hey Arnold! Catscratch * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blink * Rob Paulson as Gordon * Kevin McDonald as Waffle Pinky Malinky * Lucas Grabeel as Pinky Malinky * Diamond White as Babbs Buttman * Nathan Kress as JJ Jameson 'Bunsen Is a Beast!' Welcome to the Wayne 'Invader Zim' El Tigre ''' * Grey DeLisle as Frida Suarez '''Mr. Meaty * Jamie Shannon as Josh Redgrove (post-credits scene) * Jason Hopley as Parker Dinkleman (post-credits scene) * Troy Baker as Mr. Wink (voice only) Production On January 28, 2016 on April 11, 2020, Josh Hutchinson and Micheal Peña, who played Zach and John in the 2019 Nickelodeon film, The Wizards, and the Television series of the same name, confirmed that they would be Playing a small but important role in the film Transcript See page: Nicktoons/Transcript '' Sequels '''Nicktoons 2: Attack of the Toybots' A sequel, titled Nicktoons 2: Attack of the Toybots, based on the 2007 video game of the same name was released on June 2, 2023 Nicktoons 3: Globs of Doom A 2nd sequel titled Nicktoons 3: Globs of Doom, and based on the 2008 video game of the same name, was released on May 29, 2026 Category:The Loud House Category:SpongeBob Squarepants